wiifandomcom-20200222-history
World 2 (NSMB Wii)
World 2 is the second world in New Super Mario Bros. Wii. It is an Egyptian-like world. Pyramids, sand, desert winds and more make it look like the Sahara Desert in Egypt. Geyser like sand move up allowing you to reach higher places. Roy Koopa is fought twice here. Like all worlds in this game, there are 7 levels, plus the Enemy Course and 3 Mushroom Houses. The 1up Mushroom House is introduced in this world. You have one shot to burst one or more of the moving, 1up Balloons. Burst one or more of the moving balloons and you'll get free 1ups! Barrels are here too. They are used to take down certain enemies like the Spikes (the enemies that pop out spiked balls from their mouths) or collect coins. Spikes are introduced here and are new enemies in the entire game. World 2- Castle is confusing. To get through it you must go through the top, bottom, and center to get to Roy's door. When you defeat Roy in the castle you can move on to World 3. Levels World 2-1 This level takes place in a pit. Here, there are many geyser-like eruptions of sand jetting out of the bottomless pits. Players can stand on these eruptions, and do not take damage. Boomerang Bros. make their first appearance here.The "sand eruptions" go down in a short time.If you are still standing on them when they go down,you go into the bottomless pit and lose a life unless you cheat death. World 2-2 This level is filled with Barrels and new enemies in the game named Spikes. These enemies attack by throwing Spiked Balls at players. There are areas with platforms infested with Koopas and Spikes. If the player goes into a Warp Pipe near the platforms, after the Midway Point, they can get a Mini Mushroom that will let them go into the mini Warp Pipe. This lets them skip a great part of the level. World 2-3 This level is a pitch-black (dark) cave, which is dimly lit by lanterns, Fire Bros., Fire Snakes, and fireball-spitting Venus Fire Traps. The player must use a Fire Flower (NSMB Wii) and shoot fireballs to improve visibility. World 2-Fortress This tower features metallic Fences that the player can cling onto. As the player proceeds, purple fireballs will appear from above. They can be taken out with iceballs from an Ice Flower. Roy Koopa is fought at the top of the tower. World 2-4 This level has many floating Coins, and Koopas as well as POW Blocks. Every few seconds, wind blows in the level, forcing the player to the right. At times, you must use the wind to reach places. To avoid being pushed by the wind, simply duck. There's a secret exit near the end that'll take the player directly to the World 2 Castle. This exit, along with some Star Coins, must be reached by Propeller Mario. World 2-5 This level has many Pokeys, and Yoshi is also present. With Yoshi's help, it is easy for players to take out the Pokeys while following the beat of the music. Lakitus also make an appearance here and throw Spinies, which can make the player's Yoshi fall into the quicksand. World 2-6 This is a mushroom level, which mostly has Coins and blocks. The player will have to ride a pink block for most of the course, but a Propeller Suit from a Propeller Mushroom is needed to access the Cannon of this world. This Cannon takes the player to World 5. Fire Chomps also make an appearance here. World 2-Castle This castle is filled with lava pits, and three way corridors. Only one path is the correct path. In order to complete that area quickly, and get to the boss door, the player must take the upper route, lower route and center route in that order. Roy Koopa is fought here for the second time. He attacks by popping out of the pipes above. Enemies Introduced *Boomerang Bros *Pokeys *Lakitus *Spinies *Super Venus Fire Traps *Fire Chomps *Spike Tops *Fire Snakes *Fire Bros. *Spikes *Podoboos Enemies in Enemy Courses *Four Spinies *Six Spinies *Eight Spinies A good trick to 99 lives is get to the stairs,jump on tht turtle on the thrid step and bounce and bounce and bounce.Dingalinga bing!99 lives!(LVL 2-3) Category:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Worlds. Category:Worlds